


Чудо

by Andre



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое Рождество после событий ДМБ и по совместительству — первая встреча Ксавье и Магнето тет-а-тет после долгой разлуки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудо

Один мальчик был сирота. Его звали Сидни. Он умел метко плеваться, складывать язык трубочкой и становиться плоским, как лист бумаги. Сидни не помнил родителей, не скучал и не замечал своей обделённости. По слухам Сидни знал: бывают такие родители, что без них лучше, чем с ними. Подумаешь, отца с матерью нет. Невелика беда. Зато руки-ноги на месте. Голова на плечах. Друзей навалом. Разве плохо?  
Большую часть года сиротство не тревожило Сидни. Он был умный, сильный и не переживал по пустякам. Но только не в Рождество. В конце декабря любая семья собирается в гостиной и разворачивает подарки от Санта-Клауса. Мама и папа, даже самые плохонькие, в эту пору на вес золота. Шуршат обёртки, мелькают ленты, гостиная наполняется гомоном, ахами и охами. Даже если подарки дрянь, ритуал искупает грехи. Дорого бы Сидни дал, чтоб поахать в семейном кружке.  
Увы, с этим ему не везло. Все друзья разъехались по домам, и только Сидни остался в школе. Спасибо хоть, что не в одиночестве. Хэнк Маккой и Чарльз Ксавье в сочельник устроили посиделки в гостиной. На каминной полке горели свечи. Сидни досталась огромная порция пудинга. Он ел его большой ложкой, выковыривая изюм и складывая на краешек тарелки. Чувство было прекрасное — сидишь в диванных подушках, как падишах, пудинга столько, что хоть лопни, и сочельник отмечаешь не с кем-нибудь, а с учителями. Кто может похвастаться таким достижением в шесть лет? Ха! Да никто.  
Чарльз сменил пиджак на свитер, а Хэнк щеголял цветастыми носками неправдоподобно большого размера. Он перешёл на мягкое лекарство, а в следующем году собирался отказаться и от него. Мутация возвращалась к Хэнку медленно, нехотя, и отчего-то начиналась со ступней.  
Маккой откупорил бутылку виски, налил себе и профессору. Звякнули бокалы. По телевизору шёл фильм «Эта прекрасная жизнь».  
— Они когда-нибудь перестанут его показывать? Который год крутят на сочельник.  
— Нет уж, Хэнк, пусть показывают. Это кино на века.  
— Профессор, а когда вы были маленьким, его тоже показывали?  
Ксавье покачал головой.  
— Когда я был маленьким, его ещё не сняли.  
— Какой вы старый!  
Хэнк чуть не подавился виски.  
— Сидни, я не старый. «Эту прекрасную жизнь» сняли только в сорок шестом году.  
— Сорок шестой год — это сто лет назад!  
— Не сто, а всего лишь двадцать шесть.  
— Почти двадцать восемь, — вставил Хэнк.  
— Ещё при Рузвельте, да?  
— Сразу после Рузвельта... Франклина Рузвельта, разумеется.  
— А Теодора помните?  
— Сидни, мне сорок один, а не восемьдесят.  
— Сорок один! Ничего себе!  
— Хэнк, напомни, чтоб я на каникулах серьёзно дополнил программу по истории.  
Маккой подмигнул.  
— Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Из нас сыплется песок.  
— Неправда! Я ещё очень молод.  
Сидни с сомнением фыркнул, забыв прожевать пудинг.  
— Хорошо, — обречённо согласился Чарльз, — я древний, как пирамида… Хэнк, налей-ка ещё.  
Царило непринуждённое, праздничное веселье. Профессор был в духе и много шутил. Сидни присосался к содовой, время от времени прыская.  
— Я тоже в детстве изюм не ел, — поделился Хэнк, кивнув на горстку на краю тарелки. — И орехи не ел. И морковку с луком. И ещё яйца всмятку казались ужасной гадостью.  
Чарльз вмешался и наставительно произнёс:  
— Ешь изюм, Сидни, а не то вырастешь хилым, как мистер Маккой.  
Хэнк протестующе замахал руками.  
— Ничего подобного! Отсутствие изюма в рационе ещё ни о чём не говорит! Избирательность в пище не сделала меня худым очкариком!  
— А что тогда сделало? — искренне удивился Сидни.  
Ксавье громко захохотал.  
— Вот так-то… Зверь не Зверь, а ребёнка не проведёшь. Да, Хэнк?  
— Для древней пирамиды ты очень разговорчив.  
Опять посмеялись. Хорошо здесь. Тепло, здорово, ёлкой пахнет. Было даже немного жалко, что профессор Ксавье — не отец Сидни, а мистер Маккой — не дядя.  
— Профессор.  
— А?  
— Почему у вас нет детей?  
Чарльз глотнул виски.  
— Так получилось.  
— Аист не принёс?  
— Предположим, не принёс.  
— Враки, — сказал Сидни. — Нет никакого аиста. Дети случаются от любви.  
— Да что ты?  
— Это мне Джереми сказал.  
Чарльз с Хэнком переглянулись.  
— Допустим, — согласился профессор.  
— Значит, вы никого никогда не любили?  
Профессор предательски споткнулся.   
— Дело не в этом.  
— А в чём?  
— Жизнь складывается по-разному. У меня нет своих детей, зато я могу заботиться о чужих. Например, о тебе.  
— Вроде как взамен?  
— Нет, не взамен. Мне это по душе.  
— По душе?  
— Ты любишь пудинг и колу, — объяснил Чарльз. — Ещё любишь пускать поезда по железной дороге. И, например, писать зелёными чернилами…  
— Обожа-а-аю!  
— Точно так же я обожаю школу.  
Сидни затих и обдумал мысль.  
— А почему вы оба празднуете Рождество со мной? Разве это не семейный праздник?  
— Школа — наша общая семья, — мягко сказал Маккой.  
— А как же мама и папа? — ревностно спросил Сидни. Тема родителей остро волновала его именно в Рождество. — Профессор, у вас были мама и папа?  
— У всех они были.  
— А где они?  
— Увы, их больше нет.  
— Как моих?  
— Да, как твоих. Ешь пудинг, а то потом невкусно будет.  
Сидни приуныл. От него что-то утаивали. В куске пудинга попалась здоровенная изюмина. Сидни проглотил её назло всему.  
— Скучаешь по родителям? — напрямик спросил Ксавье и посмотрел голубыми-голубыми глазами. Честно посмотрел, аж дух захватило.  
— Не особенно, — признался Сидни. — Просто сейчас Рождество. А в Рождество всегда охота того, чего нету.   
— Понимаю.  
— Вы, наверно, сильно хотите бегать.  
Хэнк бросил на Чарльза быстрый взгляд, но Чарльз лишь погладил ладонью подлокотник инвалидного кресла.  
— Уже не хочу.  
— Ни капельки? И в бейсбол играть не хотите? И в салки?  
— Совсем не хочу.  
— Вы очень странный, — сказал Сидни со смесью уважения и опаски.  
— Ничего странного. Древние пирамиды не бегают.  
Фильм подошёл к концу. Пудинг тоже. Чарльз и Хэнк стали обсуждать вывод войск из Вьетнама. Хэнк сказал: и на старуху бывает проруха. Чарльз ответил: помяни моё слово, к концу января они подпишут соглашение. Сидни широко зевнул, чуть не вывихнув челюсть.  
— Мальчику пора спать, — тут же сказал Хэнк.  
— Я совсем не хочу спать! Честно-честно! Ещё только девять! А у нас праздник! А на праздник всё можно!  
— Ты носом клюёшь.  
— Это потому что разговоры скучные!  
— Ну уж прости.  
Сидни расхрабрился и повторил:  
— Скучные. Ни мультиков, ни железных дорог... Одни... как их?.. президенты.  
— Ужасно, — согласился Чарльз.  
— Когда я вырасту, я ни за что не стану президентом. Ко мне придут, а я — ни в какую.  
— Очень жаль, — искренне посетовал профессор. — Я уверен, ты бы не допустил ошибок Никсона.  
— Чарльз, парню же всего шесть.  
— О том и речь!  
По телевизору начался выпуск новостей. Слушать нудятину про Никсона было неинтересно, поэтому Сидни заинтересовался диктором. Крупным планом показали верхушку Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.  
— Глядите! — заверещал Сидни, тыча пальцем в экран. — Глядите скорей!  
Они поглядели. Шпиль Эмпайра причудливо изогнулся по окружности, смутно напоминая громадную рождественскую игрушку. Чарльз застыл, не донеся бокал до губ.  
— Полиция отказалась дать комментарий о причинах инцидента. Комиссар заверил журналистов, что стражи порядка прикладывают все усилия, чтобы найти виновного. По оценкам независимых экспертов, демонтаж шпиля обойдётся городу в несколько тысяч долларов...  
Ксавье выругался. Сидни аж порозовел — прежде он ни разу не слышал от профессора таких слов. Даже Хэнк поднял брови.  
Очевидно, произошло что-то беспрецедентное. Сидни заёрзал, сплющившись в диванных подушках. Ему не терпелось расспросить взрослых о событии.  
— Ух ты-ы-ы! Гнутый шпиииль! Он же огромный! Тяжёлый! Железяка сто тысяч метров! Кто мог такое сделать? Кто, кто, кто?  
— Сидни, тебе пора спать.  
Вот это поворот. Не надо было спрашивать про шпиль. Огорошенный, Сидни посмотрел на гнутую железяку с обидой и укором. Эмпайр сменился лицом ведущего, а потом Хэнк выключил телевизор.  
— Спать, — повторил он.  
— Рано!  
— Скоро придёт Санта-Клаус. Ты не должен видеть его, иначе он не оставит подарка.  
— А Санта подарит мне железную дорогу?  
— Возможно... Откуда я знаю, Сидни? Ясно только, что он придёт.  
На миг они все замерли. Вышло глупо. Хэнк очнулся и стал активнее выпихивать Сидни из гостиной. Через плечо он взглянул на профессора. Тот и ухом не повёл — сидел, хмурясь, и сверлил взглядом погасший экран телевизора, словно дыру в нём хотел прожечь.  
— Вот бы мне железную дорогу, — упорствовал Сидни, неохотно следуя за Хэнком по коридору. — И чтоб всамделишную.  
— Это невозможно. Дети не владеют железными дорогами.  
— А взрослые?  
— Со взрослыми иногда бывает…  
— А водить поезда взрослым можно?  
— Даже нужно.  
— А это дорого?  
— Некоторым даже платят. Машинистам.  
— Здорово, — мечтательно сказал Сидни. — Машинист — не какой-нибудь президент. Это намного лучше.  
Звонкий детский голос затихал в коридоре. Ещё некоторое время Чарльз бездумно пялился в экран. Хотелось занять себя каким-нибудь бессмысленным делом — бытовой чепухой, проверкой лифта, налоговой декларацией. Думал-думал, ничего не придумал. На коляске подъехал к камину, задул свечи и выехал в коридор. Ковры заглушали звук колёс. Он научился передвигаться по дому легко и почти бесшумно. Поручни лестницы опутали зелёные гирлянды. Тускло серебрились почищенные светильники. Хвойный запах пропитал весь дом.  
Чарльз в сотый раз прикинул: школе не хватает заботливой руки. Рейвен не успевает всё и сразу, я никудышный хозяин, а Хэнк ничего не смыслит в уюте. Нанять распорядителя, что ли?  
Поторчал около лестницы, развернулся и поехал в кабинет. На полпути столкнулся со Зверем.  
— Сидни я уложил.  
— Отлично.  
— Пойду подарки под ёлку суну. Далась ему эта железная дорога…  
— Прихватишь и мои? Белые коробки с синими лентами на чердаке. Не хочу грохотать по ступенькам.  
— Прихвачу, не мучайся. А ты уже?..  
— Голова болит. Поработаю у себя в кабинете.   
Зачем Чарльз солгал? Голова не болела. Просто не хотелось никого видеть. Хэнк понимающе кивнул, уступил дорогу и запоздало опомнился.  
— Чарльз?  
— А?  
— Всё нормально?  
Переживает, бедолага. Стало немного стыдно. Верный друг, несгибаемый герой, сверхъестественно хороший Хэнк Маккой... Ещё долго тебе будет мерещиться призрак депрессии профессора.  
Однажды наступит момент, когда Чарльз найдёт способ вернуть с избытком всё то добро, что незаслуженно получил от Маккоя. Жаль, не сегодня.  
— Спасибо, Хэнк. За меня не волнуйся.  
— Ты понимаешь что-нибудь? Что всё это значит? Он вернулся?  
Чарльз промолчал.   
— Эрик, — пояснил Маккой, как будто пояснения требовались. — Думаешь, он опять за своё?  
Друг явно ждал внятного ответа. Ответа не было, но Ксавье не смог солгать.  
— Не знаю.  
— Но это ведь его рук дело?  
— Либо так, либо нашёлся второй вандал, способный с лёгкостью гнуть стальные конструкции, как ему захочется.  
— Два Магнето — уже чересчур…  
— Если вдуматься, то и один — это слишком.  
Зверь тихо вздохнул.  
— Счастливого Рождества, Чарльз.  
— Счастливого Рождества.  
Чарльз отдавал себе отчёт, что злится. В груди клокотало не раздражение, а нечто большее. Попытался думать о хорошем: утром вернётся из поездки Рейвен, обещала быть к сочельнику, но снегопад разрушил все планы, и...   
Чёрт побери. В голове не укладывается. Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг — рождественская игрушка.  
Или не так надо трактовать широкий жест Магнето? А если не так, то как?  
Он подъехал к кабинету и открыл дверь. Сухо, тепло, темно. Два часа назад Чарльз лично задёрнул шторы. Одна штора была сдвинута в сторону и сонно колыхалась от сквозняка. За окном с неба сыпалось крупное крошево снега. Уже намело сугробы. Найдётся ли в сарае лопата? Не забыть устроить инвентаризацию в выходные.  
Вдруг в висок впилась звенящая мысль. Не включая света, Чарльз почувствовал, что он здесь не один. Присутствие чужака обожгло разум, как раскалённая кочерга. Чарльз вздрогнул. Отпустило. Заехал в комнату и несильно подтолкнул дверь. Она с тихим хлопком впечаталась в проём.  
— Да будет тебе известно, что Санта-Клаус не вламывается в окно. Для этого существует каминная труба.  
Сначала не отвечали. Потом в темноте скрипнула половица.  
— Вижу, ты не растерял чувство юмора.  
— Да, я стараюсь. Будь добр, положи на место шлем.  
Тьма зашевелилась. Теперь Чарльз различал движущуюся фигуру. Она на миг мелькнула в полоске лунного света, отбросив длинную серую тень.  
— Не могу, дружище.  
— Уверен, у тебя получится.  
Гость неразборчиво хмыкнул. Чарльз не сводил глаз со шлема, зажатого у него подмышкой, и старался не вглядываться в лицо. Он усвоил прошлый урок. Всё, что было дорого в этом лице, исчезло. Не нужно утруждаться, мучиться и искать.  
Чарльз убеждал себя, но не помогало. Нервы шалили. Тишина ещё эта проклятая. И темень. Можно было включить свет, но Ксавье не потянулся к включателю. Сидел и ждал какого-нибудь завалященского объяснения — например, о шлеме, об Эмпайре и о пяти месяцах безмолвия.  
Должен же он объясниться? Ну хоть когда-нибудь? Пусть даже в рамках рождественского чуда?  
Магнето потерпел несколько секунд, а затем спросил безо всякого выражения:  
— Как ты, Чарльз?  
Чуда не произошло.  
— Лучше, чем Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг.  
Ксавье не видел лица Магнето, но почуял: оно поморщилось.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься меня отчитывать. На роль студента я не подхожу.  
— Ты в розыске.  
— Знаю.  
— Пять месяцев.  
— Спасибо, Чарльз, я умею считать.  
Ярость клокотала в груди. Ксавье впился в подлокотники кресла до боли в пальцах.  
— Значит, так ты решил отметить возвращение из подполья? Актом вандализма? Очень остроумно.  
— Всего лишь небольшой подарок сообществу мутантов. Пора спасать их, Чарльз. Не сразу, но ты знаешь, что пора.  
— Это не подарок, а повод для ненависти.  
— Умоляю, Чарльз, — отозвался Магнето, — ты же умный человек. Давно пора сообразить, что людям не нужен повод для ненависти. Они прекрасно справляются и без него.  
Снова одно и то же, подумал Ксавье. Хоть бы что новенькое выдумал...  
— Эрик...  
Краткий зов — интимный, почти как раньше, — ожесточил Магнето. Он среагировал мгновенно:  
— Не делай удивлённое лицо. Ты знал, что я приду за шлемом.  
— Шлем — гарант справедливости, — тихо сказал Чарльз. — И безопасности. Он должен остаться в школе.  
Штора затрепетала. Магнето неосторожно задел её рукавом.  
— Интересные жизненные установки, Чарльз. Когда ты хочешь от меня защититься, это называется справедливостью и безопасностью. А когда я хочу защититься от тебя — терроризмом и беззаконием.  
— Не преувеличивай. Тебе ничего не грозит.  
— Разве?  
— Я не собираюсь лезть в твою голову.  
— Раз так, то отдай мне шлем.  
— Не могу.  
Холодный голос выразительно сказал:  
— Этого следовало ожидать.  
— Если бы я управлял твоим разумом, шпиль Эмпайра остался бы целым.  
— Интересный довод, — сказал Магнето, — но недоказуемый.  
— Чёрт побери, Эрик! О чём ты думал с этим шпилем?! Ты говоришь, что спасаешь мутантов, но в реальности это спасение оборачивается сплошными проблемами!  
— Надо полагать, ЦРУ село тебе на шею? — сухо поинтересовалась тьма.  
— Не вылезали из школы полтора месяца. Угадай, к кому они придут с допросами после инцидента со шпилем.  
— Они докучают тебе, потому что ты это позволяешь, — спокойно сказал Магнето.  
Это уж совсем ни в какие ворота. Контролировать себя было сложно, да Чарльз и не старался.  
— Чего ты добиваешься, когда приходишь сюда? Хочешь подставить школу? Ладно я, но что тебе сделали ученики?  
— Как вижу, ты очень привязан к мутантам.  
— Да, привязан.  
— Но не ко всем.  
— Не знаю, к чему ты клонишь.  
— Разумеется… Помнишь, что ты сказал, когда мы познакомились?  
— Что именно?  
— «Эрик, ты не один».  
— Помню.  
— Тогда ты лгал убедительнее, чем сейчас.  
Опять повисло мучительное молчание. Теперь силуэт Магнето выглядел чётким. Эрик стоял в паре метров от Чарльза, но ощущение было, будто посреди комнаты образовалось пространство в несколько световых лет.  
Бесконечно далёкий Эрик… Как ни крути, он действительно один. Выходит, не сбылось обещание. И предсказания не сбылись.  
Чарльз представлял себе эту встречу непростительно часто. Смаковал на языке слова, которые произнесёт, придумывал проникновенные речи, строил убедительную аргументацию. Он много чего нелестного хотел сказать этой сизой, почти бесплотной тени.  
Но вдруг в одночасье всё забыл.  
— Школа важнее всего.  
— Понимаю.  
— Если ЦРУ спросит о тебе…  
— Ты меня сдашь. Это тоже понятно. Не беспокойся.  
Впервые Чарльз взглянул ему в лицо — а точнее, в тёмное пятно, где должно было быть лицо.  
— Я не отдал тебя им в Вашингтоне.  
Магнето на миг споткнулся и тут же сменил тему. .  
— Слышал, к тебе вернулась Рейвен.  
— Не трогай её, она уже ни при чём.  
— Мистик способна на большее, чем прозябать здесь.  
— Это её выбор. Я не настаивал.  
— Она может и передумать.  
Чарльз веско сказал:  
— Рейвен вольна делать, что хочет. Мы с тобой не должны вмешиваться. Довольно.  
— Надо же, как ты изменился…  
Чарльз хотел добавить пару ласковых. Но его перебил стук.  
Стучали в дверь.  
— Чарльз?  
Ч-ч-ч-чёрт. В ушах зазвенело. Ксавье повернул кресло к двери.  
— Да, Хэнк?  
— Ты в порядке? Кажется, я слышал твой голос…  
Магнето машинально сделал шаг к окну, боком задел бумаги на столе и уронил металлическую ручку. Она застыла в воздухе, не долетев полметра до пола.  
Чарльз неожиданно для себя самого прижал указательный палец к губам. Кивнул в тень. Магнето помедлил, шагнул в сторону и слился с тёмной стеной. С места Чарльза его видно не было.  
Чарльз приоткрыл дверь. У Хэнка было уставшее встревоженное лицо.  
— Ты что-то говорил?  
— Наверное… Задумался. Ты же знаешь, со мной бывает.  
— А я тебе чаю принёс. С бергамотом.  
Чарльз принял у него из рук фарфоровую чашку. Стыд пронзил в самое сердце.   
— Чего в темноте сидишь? Включил бы свет.  
— Мигрень.  
— А-а-а… Таблетку дать?  
— Не надо, к утру пройдёт.  
— Слушай, тут звонили из ЦРУ. Хотят поговорить с тобой насчёт этого фокуса со шпилем.  
— Проклятье. Скажи им, пусть приезжают утром.  
— Я бы сказал, но они уже едут. Умеют испортить праздник, — проворчал Хэнк. — Не понимаю, о чём тут можно говорить. Все знают, что ты давно не поддерживаешь связи с Магнето.  
И опять… опять совесть ужалила. Чарльз утешил себя: так будет не всегда. Однажды получится уравнять разные стороны жизни. Всему свой черёд.  
— Не бери в голову, Хэнк. Ложись спать. Я сам разберусь с ЦРУ.  
— Как скажешь.  
— И спасибо за чай.  
— Да не за что.  
Дождавшись, когда Хэнк дойдёт до конца коридора, Чарльз закрыл дверь и осторожно повернул коляску. Поискал взглядом нужную тень. Где же?.. Неужели Эрик сбежал?  
Нет, не сбежал… Вот он стоит, непривычно печальный и молчаливый. Поза как мраморная. Можно в камне высекать. На столе покоится шлем, в полутьме кажущийся игрушечным.  
— Хэнк просто очень заботлив.  
Звенело, звенело в ушах… Вдруг они оба поняли, что случилось. Стало ясно, что Чарльз никого не сдаст. Миф о противоборствующих сторонах рассыпался, как карточный домик. Чарльз чувствовал себя дураком, каких мало. Лихорадочно и тоскливо размышлял: что же мне теперь делать? Как быть? Я не могу отдать его на растерзание людям. Не могу — и всё.   
Но и покрывать не могу.  
— Сколько у нас есть времени? — ровным шёпотом спросил Магнето.  
Чарльз тоже ответил шёпотом:  
— Минут десять. Может, пятнадцать.  
Только зачем нам эти минуты? Что с ними делать? Затеять спор о судьбе человечества? Разругаться? Попрощаться? На примирение времени точно не хватит.  
Магнето мог бы спросить: почему ты солгал Хэнку? Трудный, невыносимый вопрос. На него пришлось бы ответить: наверное, потому, что я всё ещё тебя люблю.  
Слава богу, временами в Эрике просыпалось милосердие. Он не спросил.  
— Если хочешь, — сказал Эрик, — могу рассказать, что я делал эти пять месяцев. Есть один остров…  
— Не рассказывай. Они ведь спросят меня о твоих планах.  
— И что ты скажешь?  
— Скажу, что не знаю. Лучше будет, если мне не придётся лгать.  
Магнето печально, почти ласково усмехнулся. В лунном свете Чарльз увидел его лицо — и дух захватило оттого, какое оно знакомое.  
— Удивляюсь тебе… В любой момент ты можешь стереть им память.  
— Это так не делается.  
— А как тогда делается?  
— Эрик, на земле почти шесть миллиардов человек. Я не могу контролировать всех. И не вижу смысла. Они должны сами осознать, что притеснение мутантов бессмысленно, невыгодно и аморально. Сами.  
— Это слишком долгий путь.  
— Но действенный.  
— Судить не могу.  
— Я и не прошу тебя судить. И не прошу присоединяться. Я только прошу тебя не мешать.  
Магнето подошёл поближе.  
— Я бы рад, но сам знаешь, — он положил руку Чарльзу на плечо, — обещать не могу.  
Чашка выскользнула из рук. Дзыньк! От края откололся кусок, чай расплескался по штанине и полу. На ковре стремительно расползлось пятно.  
Прикосновение сбило с мыслей. Чарльз не столько понял, сколько почувствовал: это не дружеский жест, а почти откровение. Если бы Чарльз сейчас поднял голову, он увидел бы что-то нереальное: взгляд Магнето, полный неизъяснимой мольбы.  
Поговори со мной, Чарли. К чёрту людей, к чёрту школу, к чёрту Эмпайр. Давай забудем всё на день. Давай притворимся, что мы в шестьдесят третьем, что мы играем в шахматы в твоей гостиной, что впереди целая жизнь, и эта жизнь наша, что в этой жизни нет места ошибкам — а значит, и раскаянью места нет.  
— Эрик, тебе лучше уйти.  
— Как раз собираюсь.  
— Пожалуйста…  
— Что?  
— Постарайся им не попасться.  
Эрик присел на корточки, чтобы не глядеть на Чарльза сверху вниз. Серые глаза всматривались, тщательно запоминая черты. Тюремная, наверно, привычка… Раньше её не было.  
— Постараюсь, — серьёзно сказал Эрик.  
Утешил так утешил.   
— Ты счастлив, Чарльз?  
— Что?..  
— Ты без меня счастлив?  
Чарльз думал вхолостую, потому что Магнето убрал с плеча свою тяжёлую руку. Плечу сразу стало стыло, холодно. До обидного легко.  
— Эрик, кого это волнует.  
— Не ответ.  
— Ответ ничего не изменит.  
— Я не спрашивал, что изменит ответ. Я спросил, счастлив ли ты. Простой вопрос. Скажи правду. Да или нет.  
Ксавье молчал, а время всё текло. Его осталось так мало. Ничего не объяснить, не выдумать, не найти решение. Хватит только на то, чтоб полюбоваться.  
Наконец он честно ответил:  
— Счастлив. Пока не остаюсь один.  
— Но ты же не один.  
— Ты тоже.  
Теперь хорошо видно: Эрик постарел. Когда он улыбается, сетка морщин вокруг глаз становится жёсткой. Сколько ему — сорок два, сорок три? Вот время-то бежит. Десять лет как проклятые десять минут. Моргнул — и уже прошли.  
Чарльз поддался чувству единственный раз — поймал Магнето за руку и сжал пальцы в ладони. Мог бы поцеловать, наверное. Но не стал. Они и так оба вздрогнули — загнанные и нервные, как гончие псы.  
— Чарльз, могу я прийти ещё?  
— Зачем?  
— Не всё ли равно?  
Чарльз беспечно подумал: действительно, наплевать.  
— К концу января всё успокоится.  
— Значит, через месяц?  
— Не говори, когда.  
Магнето кивнул и поднялся на ноги. С улицы донёсся звук мотора. Подъехали две машины.   
— Пора...  
— Иди через задний двор.  
— Ты скажешь им, что я здесь был? Можешь рассказать, но я пока не хотел бы привлекать внимание …  
— Этой встречи не было, — отрезал Чарльз, закрыв глаза. — Я не видел, как ты появился и как исчез.  
— Спасибо.  
— Уходи.  
Разок шаги шаркнули, потом перестали — видимо, Эрик взлетел. Шелохнулась штора. По полу пробежал сквозняк. Чарльз наклонился, поднял осколки чашки и поставил на стол, затем направил коляску к двери, чтобы встретить гостей.  
Напоследок пробежался взглядом по пустому кабинету. Всё та же тьма и прохлада, но что-то здесь изменилось. Теперь комната казалась почти дружественной, близкой — как добрая хранительница сакральной тайны, о которой Чарльз ещё ничего не знал.  
Затворил дверь и выехал в коридор. Звякнул колокольчик в холле — это пришли докучливые гости. Они не слишком волновали хозяина. Мало приятного в допросе и слежках, в подозрениях и метаниях, в попытках бюрократов сожрать тебя целиком.  
Что бы они ни сделали, им не исправить главного: силу чудес. Чудеса случаются без разрешения. В кабинете рядом с разбитой чашкой лежал позабытый шлем.


End file.
